The Occasion is, I love You
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Emma gives Regina something she always wanted. Fluff. - Emma knows how bored her love is after giving up Mayoral duties to the Charmings. She arranges a little surprise that she knows will cheer Regina up.


**The occasion is, I love you.**

**Ship: **Swan Queen

**Rating: T**, but only because I refuse to have any of my fics enter the K category. And there's sex mentions.

Ten thirty. Friday night. Regina had cooked a lavish dinner for three: herself, Emma and Henry. However, only she and Henry had eaten it. Emma still wasn't home yet.

She put her feet up on the coffee table and closed her eyes for just a few minutes – or so she thought. She awoke to the sound of the door unlocking. Glancing up at the clock on the mantelpiece. Nearly midnight. She stood and marched toward the door. Emma was closing it gingerly with her back to Regina.

"And just where have you been?" Emma jumped at the sound of Regina's voice.

"I had to work late, I'm sorry." She stepped toward Regina and took the slightly smaller woman's hands in hers.

"You missed dinner." Regina pouted.

"Business, right?" Regina looked down at the floor. "Hey, babe, I'm sorry. I'll try and wrap things up sooner but I'm gonna be working late a few nights a week."

"Why?"

"It's a thing. You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

Regina sighed. "Let's just go to bed."

After two weeks of late nights, Emma started coming home with muddy patches on her jeans and shirt, reeking of sweat. She'd stumble in at ten at night, not long after it had gotten dark, and would slug straight up to bed and strip off, falling asleep almost instantly.

It wasn't just the fact that Emma kept tracking mud into the hair home that got Regina mad – mud that she had to clean up every morning when Emma left for work – but also the fact that she'd tried more than a dozen times to seduce her girlfriend. That included waiting up for her in just sexy, lacy underwear, and every evening Emma would just say 'Maybe another night, I'm too tired' and roll over.

However, Regina didn't fail to notice the slow increase in Emma's strength and muscle in her arms.

Eventually, Regina was sick of Emma rejecting her advances. She did the only thing that she knew would work.

When she heard the car door close, she pulled off her robe and stood at the top of the stairs in front of the door, knowing that her nakedness would surely convince Emma to bed her – over a month of no sex had Regina on edge.

When the door opened and Emma walked in, Regina was greeted by the stench of manure and another muddy Emma with a large smile on her face. "Hey!"

"You reek of shit. Why do you reek of shit?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Emma beamed. Regina narrowed her eyes at her and folded her arms across her chest. "No no no, don't cover yourself up. I wanna take you to bed tonight."

Emma stepped closer and Regina backed away. "Not until you take a long hot shower and boil your skin clean."

"Shower with me." Emma winked.

Regina hesitated, but her intense need for Emma to touch her overwhelmed any qualms she had about the stench – it would soon be gone anyway. "Okay."

Over two hours of intense lovemaking – after switching to the bed from the shower after a couple of orgasms - finally had Regina sated, and the two women collapsed on their bed and huddled together. "So, what do I get to see tomorrow?"

"You'll see." Emma smiled.

The next morning, Emma dragged Regina out of the house once Henry had left for school. "Where are we going?"

Emma pulled Regina through a gate at the end of their garden that Regina hadn't seen before. The blonde let her love along a trail through the dense forest. "I know how bored you've been, sitting at home all day after handing your Mayoral duties over to Snow and James. So, I've been doing this thing. We live right at the edge of the forest, so I bought loads of land back here."

"You bought the land?!"

"Uh-huh. And this is what I've done with it." They finally came out of the trees and Regina was greeted with the sight of several large fields. Just over to her right was a very well built stone stables. "C'mon." While Regina's mouth hung open, Emma pulled her into the large stables. Inside were three horses – one white, one a light brown, and the third a charcoal black.

"Oh, Emma…" Regina's hand flew up to her chest. "Why are you the perfect girlfriend? Why? That's not fair!" She laughed.

"Aaaand…" Emma led her over to a door at the end of the stables and opened it. "This is your little room. In that cupboard, there's riding clothes. I got measurements from your clothes and stuff and once I actually measured you while you were sleeping, and they're all in the style of how they would have been in the old world. And this is just your place to get away from everything and have something to do all day."

Regina was in awed silence as she looked around. "And also, you said that you wanted to write a book, so I got you a typewriter." She stepped toward the desk at the back of the room and pulled a sheet off of the strange lump on it. She turned to Regina. "And there's three horses cause I thought maybe you could teach me and Henry how to ride. I call dibs on the white one, Hedwig."

This woke Regina up from her trance. "You named a horse 'Hedwig'?"

Emma blushed. "Yeah, kinda."

Regina laughed and stepped toward the blonde, pulling her into a kiss. "I love it. Thank you so much." They kissed a few more times. "I'm going to change."

Emma leant against the wall while Regina changed into a set of riding clothes and let the black horse out into the fields. She didn't bother with the saddle and climbed straight on. Emma watched with a smile as her love and the horse galloped happily around the fields.

Finally, they trotted back over to the blonde. "I think I'll name her Maria." The horse whinnied happily and Regina laughed. "I think she likes it."

"So, gonna teach me?" Emma asked as the brunette jumped down.

"No. I'm going to teach you when Henry gets home. It's only fair that you learn together." She started leading the horse back into the stable to groom her.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist when she turned to her. "Okay. I'm gonna go to work, you have fun okay? Be safe."

"Don't worry, I grew up doing this. I was younger than Henry when I started."

"Okay. What're you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"I'm going to break Hedwig in, and the brown one – which Henry will name – so that they get an experienced rider before the clumsy ones, then wash them, groom them, feed them, etcetera."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye, baby." Regina kissed Emma goodbye and then swapped Maria out for Hedwig. "That's no name for a horse." She muttered to herself.

**Anonymous prompted: Emma has a gift for Regina, something that Regina always wanted. fluff.**


End file.
